I Love You But You Never Said You Loved Me Too
by HetalianNorway
Summary: Fem!NorwayXDenmark. Denmark continues showering Norway with love. But when the time comes for Norway to part, will she ever say she loves him too? Denmark has loved her truly the first time they met. Norway feels true love as time goes on. Fem!Norway is a self insert. I daydreamed this all the time. Hetalia nor the characters are not mine! This is just life in high school for them.
1. Pilot

Okay so, I kept daydreaming this and I've never really wrote it down. Sorry but it was a bit rushed. I wanted to get to the part I daydream most. And you are the Fem!Norway in this but Denmark is still a boy. And I plan to make Finland a female also but Sweden and Iceland are still boys. Fem!Norway is just my self insert but this is what I think she'll act like. Please leave reviews and enjoy! Sorry for OOCness to Denmark, once again, this is rushed. Ooh! I almost forgot! Fem!Norway *coughyoucough* knows about Hetalia and is a fan and she hated her name so she got parents' permission to change it to Norway (That's actually my dream. I hate my name but I wish to change it to Norway. To me Norway is like Taylor, both a boy and girl name)

2nd year high school... 1st year went by so fast and smoothily. There were just a few rough times but I got through it. I am supposed to start 2nd year in a week. I don't know why but somehow... I'm nervous? I never really got nervous like this, only when I move to a new school. I feel butterflies flying all over my stomach rapidly. I felt that there was something big going to happen to me. Bullies? Moving to another country? Nah. Those aren't connecting to my feelings.

I walked along the streets that led me to my favorite cafe. That cafe was nearly always quiet. It's only noisy during rush hour. As I walked, I lifted my stare from the rocky road and straight ahead. There I saw boy. He looked older than me, though. I can't believe I was staring but something about him made me wonder. He had blonde hair that looked like it was gelled to one side up. And his skin isn't that bad. It was maybe, mmm, peach? He wore a collared shirt with the... Danish flag? Huh. Patriotic? He was... especially noisy... He talked on his red phone to someone. He caught my stare as we got closer. At that point, he stopped listening to the person on the other side of the phone and stared back at me with the same expression. Awed yet confused.

As we passed each other, he stopped in his tracks staring at me. But I kept walking. Okay... Weird. I walked into the cafe and ordered my usual mocha shake. I loved smoothies and shakes. Especially ones with a coffee taste. I sat down on one of the circular tables seated for two. I took my first two sips of my shake. That's when I saw that boy again. Ugh. I hope he's not noisy as before. I'd hate that. I'm that type of person you think their growing old but we actually enjoy the peace. He looked at me but was interuppted by the cashier asking for his order. He made a quick order and rushed to sit in front of me on the other seat.

"Who are you?" He asked. I scrunched my eyebrows together and asked in annoyance. "Why are you here?" "Because, I saw you a-and you..."  
I raised a brow.  
"So? I saw you, too." "Yeah, but-"  
"Cappucino for Denmark!" The cashier interuppted.  
'Denmark? No. No freakin' way.'  
"Oh. Uh, wait right here." 'Denmark' told me before getting up to get his order.  
I sighed and got up and walked out hastily. 'Nobody tells me what to do all the time!' At this time, I was trying to be an 'independent country' to my parents to prove them to stop trying to scold me every little chance they get. I know what I did and I am responsible and come out honestly but they tell me what to do even though I do it like everyday like wash the dishes when you're done. Now that's just stupid!

"Hey! I told you to wait!" 'Denmark' ran out shouting at me. "I don't like being told what to do! ESPECIALLY by a stranger." I said as he walked next to me. He caught his breath before he suggested "How about we sit, huh?" He clutched my arm as I mentally protested being dragged around by someone I didn't know. We both walked into a park and sat down on a near by bench. There, we sat and drank our drinks. "What is it?" I asked as I noticed 'Denmark' staring at me.  
"It's just that, when I looked at you, you are... agh! How do you say it?"  
"I don't know. Is it a bad way or good way?"  
"Uh, I guess a good way?" 'Great. Now he's trying to flirt with me?'  
"... Get lost." I said as I got up to throw away my cup into the trash bin. "H-Huh? But-"  
"No! You're weird and noisy so stay away." I ran back to my house in time for my parents to tell me it's dinner time.

That night before bed, I was putting away my clothes. Then, the thought of HIM came to mind. Even though he was noisy and so persistent, he radiated some warmth and happiness. I unconsciously smiled but when I turned around to my room. My smile dropped. I looked at the old yearbooks in my bookshelf, my diary, and some dark things in my room. I was somewhat known as being... goth? But I don't think so. I just like dark things but I wear some light colored clothes time to time. I slid open my closet and looked through the colors. It's mostly blue in there. I did have to admit, he was, as you say, pretty cute? I shook my head. Gah! Why am I even thinking of that? Seriously. It's not like me. 


	2. The Proposal

I just couldn't get her out of my head. Sure she was quite arrogant or a bit pushy. But something made me attracted to her. I lie on my bed with my leg propped up and my right arm on my forehead. She looked maybe... familiar? That aura. I sat up and ran out of my house leaving my family to wonder what's going on. I walked back to the cafe and fortunately for me, I found her. She was in the same seat with the same order. I rushed into the cafe and took my phone out and stood in front of her. She looked up at me. Her expression didn't change. Still somewhat emotionless. CLICK! "What was that for? To add me to your playboy album?"  
"No! I am not a playboy! Never got a girlfriend."  
"Uh-huh." She continued drinking so I decided to make a conversation.  
"S-So, is that your staple food?"  
She looked down at her drink and back up at me.  
"I guess..."  
Aaaand that's where it got awkward again...  
Just as I was about to say something else, she said "Don't you have something else to do instead of bothering me?"  
"Woow. You hate me don't you?" For some reason it made me hurt inside asking her that.  
"No. Just annoyed, irritated."  
Aaaand she's blunt like that...  
"Uuh... I-I guess I'll go then..." I got up and left the cafe walking to Sweden's house. I opened my phone and dialed Sweden's number. "H'llo?" "Hey! Sweden! Emergency Nordic meeting! Is Finny there?"  
"Th'r 'll h're.(They're all here)"  
"Great! I'll be there in a few."  
I hung up and ran the way there to Sweden's house.

"So, what's the emergency?" Finland asked. I took my phone out and looked through my albums to find the picture of the girl who looked like Norway. I showed it to them and asked "Doesn't she look like Norway?"  
"The fem." Finland said.  
"Yeah, you thinking we should make her an official Nordic?" Iceland asked.  
"But the only problem is that I don't know her name and which school she goes to." I sulked.  
"She goes to the same school as us." Finland said.  
"What? How did I not know that?" I exclaimed.  
" 'Cause y're st'p'd.('Cause you're stupid)" Sweden said.  
"We've passed by her locker everyday, how did you not see her?" Iceland asked me as if it's like the most obvious thing in the world. "And she sits behind you in chemistry." Finland added.  
"She was just in your homeroom, chemistry, and algebra." Iceland stated.  
"Wait! What's her name?" I exploded.  
"Norway." Iceland answered.  
"No! Her REAL name?" I jumped making hand signs. Sweden smacked me on the head.  
"Th't 's 'r r'l n'me.(That is her real name)" Sweden said.  
"Wow. Coincidence much?" I thought aloud.

"So, you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked looking up at them with hope. "I can't wait to meet her! I've only talked to her once but that was to thank her for letting me borrow her eraser!" Finland rejoiced. Everybody else seem to agree. Now we just had to wait until school starts.

~Night before school at Denmark's~

It was 11 p.m. and I was still awake on my bed. I was excited to see her again. I took out my phone from under my pillow and and flipped it open. Okay, I do admit I have a bit of admiration for her. I even made her picture as my wallpaper. I stared at the screen for what seemed like hours. I couldn't sleep this week without looking at her. It's strange but whatever makes me go to sleep. At 1 a.m. I finally fell asleep.

~Night before school at Norway's~

I was studying all night before school. I just needed to catch up on my memory and I'll still be in straight A's. But what bothered me is that, Denmark kept interuppting my equations. He was annoying like that. Kept coming back no matter what. 


	3. The Start Of Norway's New Life

I walked into the school casually but once I looked up I found that the noisy boy was leaning on the locker next to mine with three more people just standing in front of him. I went over to them and decided to ignore them until I opened my locker. I peeked over to Denmark to see him wink at me. I smiled back but in a devious way. I slammed to door at his face and said "Move over idiot, people need to get to their lockers." When I finished putting my stuff in my locker, I closed it and turned to the group. "Hey I'm Iceland, nice move you made there." I shook hands with him. "I'm Norway."  
"I'm Finland and this is Sweden and we know you've met Denmark." Finland bounced. I nodded.  
"We would like to nominate you to our group!" He said.  
"Group?" I asked.  
"Yeah! We're the Nordic 5 I'm sure you've heard!" Denmark said.  
I took a look at all of them.  
"Y-You can take your time if you need." Finland offered. I nodded and walked away.

I can't believe it. I am in most of Denmark's classes. I have to deal with him everyday now? He never noticed me but now he's never gonna give up. It was lunch and Iceland has invited me to sit with them. But I declined and sat outside in my usual table behind a large bush. The only isolated table. And then I heard a mob of murmurs. I peeked over the bush to see the 'clique.' The perfect girls with unique fashion styles, shining hair, a memorable face, and the snobby attitude. I rolled my eyes and sat back to finish eating but they were so loud so I decided to plug my earphones in and play a Hetalia song while I eat.

"Hey." I jumped and looked at the person who found my hiding spot. "What are you doing here Denmark?" I whispered harshly. "So this is why I've never seen you eat lunch." I turned off my phone and stuffed it back in my bag and wrapped up my lunch. I didn't eat cafeteria food. I came out just to walk in front of the 'clique' table with the Dane walking after me. "Hey! Watch where you're walking!" The right hand girl said as she threw a piece of bread at me. A large hand caught it. I looked to see Denmark. The girls gasped and stared whispering to each other making people start gossipping. The leader flipped her hair. "Hi Denmark. Sorry for that... bread attack. It was for her." "I know. And I don't like it when people treat my wife like that." Denmark glared.

My eyes widened and I felt myself heat up. "I'm not your wife, idiot!" Denmark ushered me back inside the cafeteria. "Hey! Stop pushing me!" "Hush." He said.  
I walked as fast as I can back into the hallway and ran into the girls' bathroom. "Norway!" I heard Denmark but he stopped when I went into the bathroom. A few tears dropped into the sink as I heard a few clicks from behind the door signaling me that it's the 'cliques.' I ran into a stall and locked myself in it. I put the toilet bowl cover down and sat on it in a fatal way. My arms hugging my legs, my knees tucked in, and my face either on my knees or my face covering itself behind my knees. "I can't believe it!" A girl said. "Yeah!" Another said.

"How come she gets him! I had my eye on him ever since school started!" The leader, Jessica, hollered. "Oh she is SO dead!" I cried silently in my knees. "Come on, we better get to class early." The bread thrower, Brittany, suggested. Their high heels clicked out of the bathroom. I started crying louder. Then, I heard a knock on my stall door. "Norway? It's me, Finland."  
"I heard what they said and I know what happened."  
I still didn't answer. "Let me in." I hesitantly unlocked the stall. She looked at me with pure worry. She walked in and locked the door and hugged me comfortingly. After I've calmed down, she asked "Why are you crying?" I looked down to my knees as I sat on the bowl cover again. "I was bullied..."

~With Denmark~

I walked back and told Finland to help Norway and told the Nordics what happened. I walked to my history class to see the 'cliques' there. I ignored them and sat in front of the classroom. Jessica came up and started 'flirting' with me. "Hi Denmark." In her girly voice. "... I don't like how you guys treated her." "Oh come on! You can do better! Besides! She treated you harshly, but I can treat you better." She started circling my shoulder with her finger. I smacked her hand away gently. She scoffed. "What does she have to be your 'wife'?" "Everything you're not." And that's when Norway and Finland walked in. Jessica glared at Norway and stompped back to her seat. Norway glanced up at me before looking back at the ground. She decided to sit near the door. Finland sat next to her.

~With Norway~

"Don't worry, I'll sit next to you." Finland said laying a hand on my shoulder. I gave her a quick smile. Denmark made his way to me. "Are you okay?" I glared and retorted "You're noisy. Go back to your seat." And suprisingly, he went back without another word. But I swear I heard a whimper. "He's really worried for you." Finland said. "I just want him to stop butting into my life and messing it up." That's when I saw a sparkle in her eyes. She stood up dramatically and recited something. "But Dear! You cannot help Love's way! It is how it is! And the next thing you know, you are DEEPLY in LOVE!" Denmark was smirking at me making me blush.

"Finland! Sit down!" I could feel the glares I got from Jessica. "She's right Nor! Ya can't help it!" Denmark said. "I told you to leave me alone! And who are you to call me with a nickname already!" I shouted. "Who am I? I'm your husband of course!"  
"You're not my husband!"  
"But I am!"  
"I'm too young to get married!"  
"But if you agree to be my Norway then that means we're married!"  
"I didn't agree to it!"  
"Yet!"  
"You're annoying! Why would I want you to be my husband!"  
"Because I'm hot and sexy with a burning heart full of passion!"  
"I'll give your heart burning about something if you don't stop!"  
"... Sex?"  
"NO! YOU IDIOT!"  
"Aww, you guys are fighting like a married couple already." Finland interuppted. "Finland? You're supporting this?" I shouted. Finland laughed. 


	4. His Norway

Ever since that day, I've been bullied by Jessica. She sabotaged my chemistry experiment, cheated on my math tests, and she tried stealing my history textbook. But with Sweden's intimidation I got my book back and Iceland's and Finland's keen eyes they told me what went wrong. And Denmark protected me from boys and the cliques. I had a whole team looking after me. And, for once in my life, I never felt I had to be on guard all the time protecting myself. But right now, this moment made my heart beat rapidly.

Here I stood in Art class after school hours just to help Denmark catch up and improve his grade and it was raining a bit hard outside. I-I was just getting the paintbrushes but when I turned around, Denmark's face was close to mine. I didn't notice how close the paintbrushes were from where the canvas stood. I should've just made him get it himself. But the most craziest thing is that Denmark was enjoying this. His face inched closer to mine. I pushed him away and ran out of the class room and outside the school building with Denmark catching up to me.

I ran to the cafe but right outside Denmark clutched my arm and turned me around. "Norway. What's wrong? What happened?" I looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Didn't you know? You were trying to kiss me!" "So? What's wrong with that?"  
"We're not a couple!"  
Denmark thought for a moment before speaking.  
"We could be." It was barely audible for me to hear.  
Silence. All you could hear is the rain pounding and footsteps of people running to dry land.  
"I need to know now. What is your choice?"  
I looked up at him. His face was a serious one. One I haven't seen before. And there was a hint of pain.  
"Would you be my Norway?"

"..."  
"One condition."  
Denmark focused his attention on my reply.  
"Which is?"  
"We go slowly and once we're old enough,"  
I looked up once again and gave him a warm smile I never gave since now.  
"We'll be married."  
Denmark's face lifted to the most hugest smile I've ever seen. He picked me up and twirled me around as we laughed and smiled together in happiness. He was about to kiss me again but I blocked his lips.  
"Hugging and holding hands first." Denmark didn't seem to mind but agreed to anyways. We hugged each other for the longest time until we heard a knock. We turned to the cafe window to see some adults smiling at us. But the manager/cashier whom is my friend knocked on the window.

(Okay, I have a suggestion. Go to YouTube and play If I Had You while you read this. I'll tell you to stop playing it.)  
"No public display of affection outside my cafe!" Me and Denmark looked at each other and smiled and ran off back to school. We laughed like mad men as we chased each other down the streets. When we got inside the school, we took our wet, soggy shoes off and walked back to Art class. We dried ourselves off and put our aprons off. Then, we got ready to work. "What should we paint?" I asked. "Hmm. Ooh! I know!" Denmark jumped. "A green troll making friends with a red dragon!"  
"Hold on. That's familiar." I turned to see Denmark grinning at me in understandment(1). I smirked and went along with it. We chased each other with paint. I was covered in mostly red paint and Denmark was covered in mostly green. We laughed and laughed until our principal was passing by and told us to get to work.

As our principal walked away, we looked at each other before laughing again. (Okay, I believe that's the end so please turn off the song. Thanks.)  
Our painting came out great actually. "Done!" Denmark said taking off his apron. "Wait. You have to sign your name first." "Oh yeah!" Denmark picked up an ink pen and wrote his signature. "You're next." "What? Me? But this is your assignment." I said. "So? I want them to know you helped me, too." He insisted. I signed my signature next to his. We took a step back and admired our work. Denmark wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I cuddled and rested my head in his neck.

~At Norway's House~

KNOCK KNOCK. My father opened the door to glare at Denmark. "Who's this?" He especially glared at Denmark's arm draped around my shoulders.

We sat together with my mother and father and my brother in the living room. "My little girl has a WHAT?" My father shouted. "Is this why she's soaking wet?"  
"N-No! Um, I was chasing her outside and-"  
"That's when I agreed to be his girlfriend!" I finished. "What? Did he threaten you to be his boyfriend or-"  
"No! It was my decision." I said. My father got up from the couch and walked into his bedroom. I felt a tug at my clothing and I looked to see Denmark. "I'm scared." He whispered cuddling on me. I smiled and shook my head. "You are an idiot." "Excuse me?" We both looked to see my mother. "Although I don't really like this either, I accept it." Denmark smiled. "Thank you!"

~The Next Day~

I ran down the stairs with my sling bag on my shoulders. I was stopped by my father. "I obviously can't stop this, and you haven't smiled this much ever since," He sighed. "I give you permission to date Denmark." I smiled and hugged him. KNOCK KNOCK. I slammed my door open to see the Nordics. I tackled Denmark into a hug and shouted in his chest. "He said yes!" Denmark smiled too and hugged me back. "No PDA on my porch you two!" Finland laughed as my father pointed at us. We walked the way to school with Denmark telling the Nordics what happened.

"Aw! That's a real love story there!" She clapped. "Iceland?" I called. He turned to me as I bent down to his ear level. "Brother Dear." "Oh Great!" We all laughed as Sweden smiled. We walked into school together in our group. (Imagine it like in slow motion when people walk into a buliding or room like in movies XD)  
Everybody stared at me wondering why Denmark has his arm draped around my shoulders. "Didn't you hear? Norway agreed to marry Denmark." Someone said. Jessica's mouth opened in complete offence as we passed her. Everyone went to their respective lockers except for Denmark who insisted to follow me. "Go."  
"Nope!"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yup!"  
I finished getting my books out and started smacking his head with them until we arrived at his locker. "You REALLY make a good Norway." He said as took out his books. 


	5. Of Loyalty

Months passed by and ever since Denmark and I formed a union, Jessica was never there to stop us. My brother Iceland was a fun one to invite to my house. And he was very loyal. Sweden and Finland seemed like peaceful couples. Finland enjoyed being invited to parties, especially on holidays. Sweden was just happy being near him. Denmark visited me everyday! Might as well move in here. Once, me and my family were eating dinner in our dining room and Denmark popped up on the window scaring all of us out of our wits! So, we let him eat with us. He practically follows me everywhere! Even to the bathroom... I kept telling him no since my father was home. And he didn't seem to mind it if I invited Iceland and Finland. Sweden was another situation. They'd fight and argue.

But no matter the racket and the fightings, my parents still accepted him suprizingly. Even if he was annoying and noisy, he was the right person for me whenever I want warmth, comfort, or someone to cuddle with. My hands were always cold. Denmark even said that once he held my hand. But with his body warmth, it made me safe. He was a suprizingly great baker, too. But, I'd never admit it. And whenever I'd be down, he would always go to the extreme to cheer me up. One day I was sad because it was raining REALLY hard and I couldn't get my mocha shake. Little did I know, Denmark ran all the way there in a simple hoodie, sweat pants, and sneakers, with no umbrella or cap. He was SO damp and soggy but he was still grinning like an idiot he was. I didn't really expect someone to do one little thing for me like that. But it made me feel special inside.

There was another time when he chatted with my brother. My brother told him the story when I was 13 that I wanted a secret admirer to write me a love poem. Denmark did just that. I was told from Finland that when he had a hard time writing a stanza he came to Finland and Sweden's house to get help. And that he would spend all night working on the perfect one. I was touched at how he cared about me. But, I felt guilty. I felt as if I was given all this love but I never gave anything back. I was so desperate to ask him what he could possibly want! "Norge! All I want is to be with you! And I want my Norge to be happy all the time!" He would say. For some reason, it still made me wish I could give him something but his words seemed so firm and content.

Being around someone really makes me feel different. Before I met him, I never looked forward to making new friends. I didn't even want to talk to anyone. Some people would try to make conversations but I figured if I wanted them away I should speak bluntly. I learnt it when I read a book at the library once. This person kept speaking so bluntly that it made others feel awkward and would want to leave. I tried it out and it worked! Ever since then, I couldn't stop speaking so bluntly. My parents would wonder why I am not making any friends at school. I would tell them "I don't want to make friends." They would ask why but I just said I didn't want any. I was pretty anti-social ever since I was 7.

I've lost a friend back then. We were perfectly fine but one day, she played with other kids and forgot all about me. Then sometimes, I would make a few friends but they sometimes seem to fight and our friendship breaks. Other times, it would be them walking away on me. I told Denmark this once since he was so curious as to why I don't have any other friends. But, he promised he'd never leave me. Even if one of us would move to another country. And he sealed it by getting necklaces. It connected each other like magnets. My half was his flag and his half had mine. He and I swore to be together ever since he caught me at the cafe. Denmark was always the one to keep his word and to stay loyal to me. 


	6. Failing Economy

I slammed the locker door of Sweden's. He glared at me through his glasses. "Wh't 'r y' d'ng?(What are you doing)" "Have you seen Norway?"  
Finland hopped out from behind. "Oh! She texted me she's sick!"  
"What? Why didn't she tell me?" I boasted. Finland shrugged. "She was perfectly fine yesterday..." I thought aloud. I slammed my locker closed and walked as fast as I can towards the door of the school building. "W-wait! Where are you going?" Finland asked catching up to me. "To Norway's!" "But school-"  
"I don't care! I'm skipping!" I shouted. "J'st l't 'm g' T'no.(Just let him go Tino)" Sweden said laying a hand on her shoulder.

I ran through street after street to Norway's house. It looked like it was about to rain. BANG BANG BANG BANG! The door opened. "Yes?" Her mother answered. "Oh! Denmark! Don't you have school?" She asked. "Yes but I'd rather be next to Norway right now." I replied rushed. "W-Well then, come in." She moved aside. I ran up the stairs and knocked on Norway's door. I could hear a few coughs and a barely audible reply. I opened the door to reveal my dearest in bed looking so frail-like. "Denmark? Why are COUGHCOUGH you here COUGH?"

"I heard you were sick! Why didn't you call me or text me?" I yelled. Now, I saw Norway having a hint of annoyance and guilt. I sighed and calmed myself down. "I'm sorry for shouting... But, why didn't ya tell me? You told Tino." "You COUGHCOUGH worry about me already a-COUGHCOUGHCOUGH!" She replied. "You have school moron. COUGH. It's been two periods already COUGH, go back." Norway said. "No." Norway raised her brow at me. "I said no," I set my books down on the floor near the door frame. "Because I'm gonna take care of ya!" I grinned. I saw her huff making her bangs bounce up.

~Denmark's Sickness Cheer Up Attempt 1~ ~Feeding~

"Aah~!" I said as I fed her soup. She pouted and shook her head. I chuckled at this. "Aww. You're acting like a kid! Now, now..." She whipped her head the other way. I set the bowl and spoon down on her nightstand. Norway looked back at me in wonder. I smirked and then jumped on her. As she wiggled, I tickled her. After a few more coughs and laughs, I fed her once again without anymore problems. She was stubborn like that. But, SO CUTE!

~Denmark's Sickness Cheer Up Attempt 2~ ~Checking Temperature~

"Okay, your mom gave me this so open up." I stuck the thermometer into her mouth. DING DING. I flipped my phone open and read a text from Iceland. (From: Iceland To: Denmark We told y you're absent and they said it's ok but u hav 2 make up work.)  
I glanced down at Norway to hear the thermometer beeping. I texted as I kept my eyes on the screen as I tried to get the thermometer. I felt Norway's mouth and then I felt the thermometer. As I pulled it out- "Kya-OW!" I jumped as I held my throbbing finger. I looked at Norway to see her blushing and glaring at me. "Why did you do that?"  
"Y-You s-s-slid your finger on my... mouth..." She stuttered crossing her arms. I smirked as an idea popped in my head. I pulled her chin up brushing our noses. "So, you're already thinking about that, huh?" She blushed more. WH-BAM! "I told you slowly!"

~Denmark's Sickness Cheer Up Attempt 3~ ~Keeping her Company~

"So Norway! Whatdya wanna do?" I bounced. SLAM! "I'm reading idiot."  
"But-"  
"Reading."  
I sulked back to a corner. "That's my emo corner stupid."  
I flinched and crawled to the corner across.  
She peeked up from her book and blinked. She continued reading. I guess this is the right corner. BAM! A book was thrown at my head. Hard. "Why? I thought this corner was good!" I cried. "Go get me tea." I ran out the door quickly as possible before she could hit me or throw more things at me.

~Denmark's Sickness Cheer Up Attempt 4~ ~Staying Quiet While She Sleeps~

1:43 p.m. Norway had already given me 4 cuts, 2 bruises, and 3 crying fits. Um, the crying fits were mine... Anyways! She's alseep now! Thank GOD! DING DING! WHACK! I have gotten a text and a pillow thrown at me with massive force. 1:56 p.m.  
I looked through her bookshelf. She seemed to collect old ones with very old fashioned book covers. I pulled out a certain one that seemed modern. I flipped through the pages and saw journal entries. This must be her diary. WHAM! A chair had knocked me out cold.  
2:00 p.m. I was downstairs with Norway's mother in the kitchen. "Hey Denmark?" I turned to her. "Would you like some ice cream?" She asked. "Cool! What kind of flavors do you have?" I jumped up from my seat and right in front of her. SLAM! A door was slammed into me by Norway's father. "Norway told me to either whack you or something..."  
2:31 p.m.  
WHAM! I barged into her room getting carried away with my joy. "Hey Norway! I got ice cream!" BOOM! She threw a chair at me...

~Denmark's Sickness Cheer Up Attempt Completed!~

By the end of the day, I had some cuts and bruises everywhere. "Wah! -Hiccup- Why -Hiccup- did ya -Hiccup- do tha -Hiccup-?" I cried. Norway sat on her bed as I whined to her. "You kept waking me up. Tone it down a bit."

"It's night time now, go home." I reluctantly agreed. As I opened the door, I heard her say "Thanks." I looked back and saw her looking down in sadness. "Your welcome." I exitted and closed the door. I was about to turn the other way to leave but then I heard a few quiet sobs. "Den -sob- m-mark... come -sob- back..." I opened her door. She whipped her head at me with widened eyes like a little kid getting caught for stealing a cookie. I closed the door behind me and ran over to her. I sat beside her and pulled her in and embraced her in a comforting hug. "What's wrong?" I whispered. "I-I-I don't want you to le-eave!" Her voice was muffled but her voice got louder as she started crying more. "Well why didn't ya say so?" She looked up at me with tears still slipping from her eyes.

"You need to -Hiccup- to go home!"  
"I don't need to. If it's for you, I'll do it."  
Norway looked down in thought. "But you've already skipped school to take care of me." "So?"  
"Aren't your parents going to get mad when they know you skipped school and then you didn't go home?"  
"Don't worry."  
"But-"  
"Shh..." I hugged her again. My parents didn't really care for me but sometimes they'd get mad. She is right. They WOULD get mad. But... I looked down to see Norway smiling peacefully. I would do it if it's for her.

"I love you."  
She smiled. "Idiot." Yup. That's my Norway... 


	7. Strong Bonds Lead To Trouble

Sorry if you guys were confused! But I only use Denmark and Norway's POV. The last chapter was Denmark's. This one will be Norway's. Drums! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG I present to you! The DRAMA CHAPTER! YAY!

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked once again. "Yes Norway, I can do this." Denmark reassured. "But I feel bad, you've been absent the same number of days I've been sick." I said. "Oh right! How are ya feelin'?" He looked up at me with his warm smile. I smiled back and nodded. "I'm doing better, thank you for taking care of me." He grinned in reply. I heard the clique gasp from behind. I looked back to see Jessica glaring at me with her followers. She whipped her hair and walked away. "Don't feel hated Norway," I turned my attention back to Denmark. "They're just jealous they couldn't get some of this!" Denmark started showing his muscles at me and winking. I chuckled and punched his chest. "Hey! Gentle! You may be a girl but ya don't know you have man strength!"

"Then Man UP!" I laughed. "Can I at least help?" I begged giving puppy dog eyes. He laughed at that. "No thanks."  
"It's math."  
"Yes it's math."  
"You have a BLOODY hard time in math!"  
"So?"  
"Now, now, being stubborn is my thing."  
"Aren't we both being stubborn?"  
"Just let me help you, stupid."  
"Fine."  
I pulled my seat from the desk next to his and set it closer. "Okay, X is supposed to be there." I instructed pointing.

"Norry! Can we talk to you!" Jessica called. I glared slightly but did so anyways. "Ya?" "Shut up."  
"... Excuse me?"  
"Shut up and listen closely."  
"Why would I want to listen to you?"  
"Just listen!"  
"Oke..."  
"First of all, stop talking to him."  
"Bu-"  
"And second of all, who would want you anyways?"  
"De-"  
"And lastly, go back to where you came from!"  
I looked at her with a brow raised. "Ok, listen, I won't stop talking to him because you can't make me, Denmark wants me, and NO I WON'T go back to where I came from." I declared. Jessica got frustrated and attempted to throw a book at me but I caught it and threw it in the trash can. "Fetch." I said before walking back to Denmark.

~The Next Day~

It was weird. One day, Denmark was perfectly fine! But now, he seemed as if he always wants to get away from me. He also seemed sad. I wonder why. Denmark would look at me as if I did something terrible like I told him to die and I hated him. I would never do that, though. NEVER! I decided to comfront him during lunch. It was a peculiar sight. He was sitting with the cliques. "Um, Denmark, can I talk to you, privately?" Denmark reluctantly got up and followed me to the empty hallways. "What happened?" I asked. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I meant what happened? Yesterday you were fine but now you're avoiding me!" I exclaimed. He shook his head at me in disapproval. "As if you didn't know." He walked away.

~That Afternoon~

"Hey Iceland?" He turned to me. "Do you know what happened to Denmark?" I asked. "You mean you forgot?" Iceland gave me a crazy face. "It isn't his birthday or anything." He shook his head. "Last night, he told us that Jessica told him that you actually hated him deep down and you've been pretending you enjoyed his company." I stared at him in fright and shock. "I NEVER SAID THAT! EVER!" I hollered as I stood up from his couch. "Even when I first met him, I never said or thought that!" I added making hand gestures. "I believe you." Iceland said. "A- Did you just say you believed me?" "Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"It's Jessica we're talking about."

"And besides, you're an honest person, I know you, you don't lie like that."  
I smiled and hugged him, pinning him down on his couch. "Thank you." I whispered.

~Sunset at 6:42 p.m.~

"Do you know where Denmark is?" I asked Finland. "He's still at school. He said he had to talk to someone." She said. "Thanks." I said as I closed my phone and ran to my destination. I better find him fast, it's nearly dark.

I walked into our last class to see no one there, again. I sighed and backed out. When I turned, I spotted the two 'Jessica wanna-be's.' "We have something urgent to tell you." Brittany said. Rima nodded. I looked at them suspiciously. "Follow us." Brittany instructed. I hesitantly followed them as we walked out of the school building and around the corners. "Look." Rima pointed.

When I looked at to what she was pointing, everything stopped. There, Denmark stood leaning against the wall with Jessica. Their lips nearly touching. "What?" I blurted out. It came out as a whisper but apparently, they heard me for they turned my way. "Denmark, you, you," My head shook little by little in protestion. I stepped back slowly. "You're a liar." I stated as I ran away quickly. "Norway! Wait!" I didn't stop running but I was caught by him. "Let me go!" I shouted as I wiggled my way out. Denmark grabbed my face and made me face him. Too late. Tears streamed down my eyes rapidly, my lips quivered, pink tinted my nose. "Why are you crying?" I snatched my face out of his grasp. "Don't act dumb!" I shouted. "You're the one acting dumb!" Denmark yelled back. I snapped my head up in fear and surprise as this was his first time shouting at me.

"You're the one who said you hated me and you've been only pretending to like me just to gain attention!" He yelled. "I never..." I said through gritted teeth as I made fists. "What?" Denmark yelled again. WHABAM! I punched his cheek as he fell down. "I never said anything like that even when I first met you!" He looked at me in confusion and shock. "That's a lie! And you are a liar!" That's when I started breaking down. My knees trembled to the ground as my hands covered my eyes as my sobs started getting loud. "Y-y-you said th-that you'll never l-leave me! But-" After I've regained my strength, I started speaking again. "Even though you ARE annoying, I've loved having you around because you understand me in a way no one gets," I squeezed my eyes shut as I sucked in my dignity.

"You make me happy and smile and I've never been able to smile ever since I was young! And you're so loyal to me that I was confused at first but I want to stay loyal to you, too!" Before I could speak again, Denmark pulled me in his chest and embraced me tightly. I felt warm trickles on my shoulders. I looked up to see him crying. "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I'M VERY SORRY!" He repeated as he got louder. I hugged him back, nuzzling into his chest. "As long as you know..." And ever since that day, we've been getting along better than ever before. We were responsible with each other's feelings. 


	8. Promise Me? Part 1

It's been 2 years ever since our big fight. After that, we've been getting along just well. And I have let Denmark move on to the next step. He's been allowed to hug me, hold hands with me, take me out on dates, sleep next to me in his/my bed, and kiss me only on the cheek or forehead. All of us Nordics have felt more comfortable with each other. We didn't consider each other as friends anymore but family.

Oh! And we have just graduated high school a few weeks ago. But Iceland is the youngest so he still has one more year of high school. So now, all of us Nordics are trying to find a house we can all share. Finland and I make sure the house is just the right size and is very comfortable for us. Sweden takes care of the money. Denmark is still being an idiot he is. And Iceland can relax during the summer.

"How about this house? It's 2-story and..." Finland said handing Sweden a paper. I looked over my couch to see Iceland eating liquorice. I smiled as he looked up at me. Iceland blushed and looked away. "Don't tell me what I think you were about to say!" I decided to let go THAT time. Then, I looked over to Denmark doing... something Denmarks do. He was swinging his arms everywhere as he watched TV or danced to the music on his phone. I couldn't tell since he does that most of the time. "Denmark be careful not to break anything!-" CRASH!  
I turned to Sweden. "Make sure we save enough money." I glanced back at Denmark. "And insurance."

~At night~

We decided to have a sleepover but in the backyard. Just in case Denmark is too noisy. We had our own tents. I wanted to sleep with Iceland but he kicked me out and said we couldn't fit together in his. I suggested to share mine but he said he felt comfortable in his own. Of course I was sad but anything to make my brother happy. I was sleeping soundly until...  
"Norway! I had a dream! I had a dream!"  
"Ugh! Already? Nevermind. Get out idiot!"  
"And then! And then! You were seductive!"  
I looked at him creeped out.  
"And then! And then! I f***ed you! And we enjoyed it, too!"  
Red rapidly rushed to my face. And let's just say he had a large scar on his back because of someone chasing him around the lawn with a saw...

~Next Morning!~

"Here's your hot cocoa!" Finland cheered as she set the mug down in front of Sweden. "Th'nk y' D'r.(Thank you Dear)" Finland smiled warmly down at Sweden and soon enough they were caught staring at each other calling out each other's name. "Uhh. Yo! You two! Bedroom. Now." Denmark called out. He was right behind me so I slammed my fist right into his gut. Denmark fell to the ground cowering in fear and in pain the whole entire breakfast. I decided to tell them a little crucial thing. "Guys, I'm moving to Italy." Everyone started freaking out. Denmark started spazzing out more on the floor.

"Denmark, you're really noisy. Could you stop?" Iceland asked. "Don't worry. Come on." I responded holding his hand and walking out of the kitchen. We walked into my room as Iceland sat down on my bed bouncing a bit. I closed the door and sat on the floor near him.

~Denmark's POV~

"H'y! G't o't 'di't.(Hey! Get out, idiot)" Sweden called out to me. "Fine!" I got up from the floor and went to search for Norway. I heard voices on the other side of a door upstairs. It was Norway and Iceland. "But, don't tell anyone this but, I am kind of jealous of Sweden and Finland..." Norway said. I scrunched my brows together in confusion and bewilderment. I pressed my ears to the door. "Why?" Iceland asked. "They're all... like... lovey dovey and c-cutesy..." Norway tried search for the right words to explain. "I mean! Like! I want to get... I don't know, married." 'Married? Norway?' That's right... I haven't mentioned us being married. I just declared her as my wife when we met.

I walked carefully and slowly back downstairs. I opened the front door and shut it behind me as I walked out. I decided to walk through the town to think. "Married. Married. Me and Norway? Married. Hmm..." I mumbled as I crossed the street. "Hey! Denny!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked to the owner of the voice to see Jessica with her high heels clicking over to me. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a while!" She smiled at me. "So... Whatcha' doin'?" She asked. "Getting married." Was all I simply said to flip her off as I walked away to think. After a few minutes, I decided to go back to that cafe Norway used to go to a lot. I passed store after store as I reached the cafe but one particular store caught my attention. A jewelry store. I crossed the street again and jogged in the store.

There were so many shiny and dazzling rings but I knew I couldn't get an OFFICIAL ring yet since my Norway's gonna move to Italy. A promise ring will do. After what seemed like hours of finding the right ring, I sat in my seat at the cafe. I drank my coffee as I stared at the ring I got for Norway. It was of a fairy and no it's not Tinker Bell. This fairy was calm and serene and she was smiling so warmly. Once me and Norway are married, she'll be smiling like this and I'll make sure that will happen. I gently place the ring back into the box just as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I opened it to hear Norway's voice.

"Where are you idiot? You didn't tell us where you went." Aahh Norway. "I just went for a little walk." I replied smiling down at the box in front of me. "A little walk? It's been 4 hours, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be home soon."  
"Okay. Don't be stupid to follow a cat and get lost."  
I chuckled.  
"Alright. See ya."  
"Bye."  
I closed my phone and stuffed it back in my pocket. I smirked. "Heh. It's like we're already married..." I mumbled as I got up. 


	9. Promise Me? Part 2

*3rd POV*  
"I'm back!" Denmark announced, shutting the door. "Where have you been?! We were worried!" Norway responded, smacking his head. "Ow! I just needed some air!" Denmark said. Norway halted her incoming fist. 'Did Denmark just say he needed some air?' Norway remembered that Denmark only said that if he was either nervous or excited. "Did something happen?" Norway asked. Denmark grinned down at her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm alright!" Norway saw that in his eyes, was a different light, but in a good way. It felt rather comforting but it made her itch with curiosity in what it could be.

*Norway's POV*  
I walked through the hallway in search for Denmark. I stopped right in front of Finland's room. I knew she and Sweden shared the room but Sweden went out to buy dinner since we were all tired. "Will you marry me?" The sudden voice and question made me freeze my hand. I was about to grab the doorknob but I decided to listen. "I love you. Ever since I saw you. And..." The door creaked open a bit to let me see. My eyes widened, my heart pounded and time seemed to freeze. In the room was Denmark, on his knees, with Finland's hand in his. "And I knew that you are the one for me. So, will you marry me?" Denmark finished his sentence.

"Yes." Finland answered. Denmark smiled and slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and spun her around as they giggled. I stepped back, taking in the scene that was presented right in front of my eyes. I felt betrayed. That's it! I turned and ran down the stairs, and out the door. It was raining but I didn't care. I ran and ran until I stumbled down onto the cold pavement. I sat there, crying as the rain hid my tears. I felt helpless, and useless. Did Denmark just throw me away? Why couldn't I see it? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Norway, you are an IDIOT! "Norway?" I heard. I looked up to see Sweden, McDonald's in his hand and in the other, an umbrella.

*3rd POV*

"You're ready!" Finland cheered. Denmark and Finland walked out of the room and searched through the house. They only found an Iceland who was singing in the shower. Seriously?! How did Denmark confuse a boy voice for a girl voice?! "Where could she be?" Finland said as they sat on the couch.

* * *

"H' wh't?!(He what?!)" Sweden said. Norway and Sweden were under a roof of a bus stop. Norway didn't say anything else as she hid her face with her hair. They sat in silence, the rain pounding hard.


	10. Do You Love Me Too!

*3rd POV*

It's been a week ever since the whole secret marriage incident. Norway was packing her luggage as memories of Denmark. How he was an idiot but how he can also be a dear. A tear slipped down her cheek, dropping down to a picture that she held in her hands. It was a picture of her and Denmark at the park. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as he grinned down to her, sticking her tongue out. Norway quickly wiped her tears away and stuffing the picture in her luggage. Then, a photo album... It was all the pictures she and the Nordics shared.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Norway?" Denmark's voice filled the room. He shut the door and neared the crying girl. "What happened? You haven't talked to me ever since last week, and," Denmark couldn't finish his sentence as he sighed in aggravation. "Norway? What's wrong?" Denmark wrapped his arms around Norway's small frame as gentle as he could. As if he could break her even more... "Ah!" Denmark gasped as Norway elbowed him. "Don't touch me." Norway spat. Denmark spun Norway around, "What did I do?" Denmark demanded.

"You," Norway tried. "What?" Denmark urged. "You," Norway shook violently as tears began falling rapidly. Denmark's serious expression faded and turned into a soft one. "Norway..."  
"You don't really love me!" Norway shouted out. Denmark froze in place, his eyes wide. Norway stared up at him in pain. "What?" Was all Denmark could say. "Where did you hear that?!" Denmark shook Norway in worry. She ran out of his grasp as she ran to the door. "I saw it!" Norway yelled running out of the house.

*2 weeks later*

Norway trudged behind her parents, her luggage following. She's ready to start a new life in Italy. She tried her best to forget the Nordics. Norway felt useless now, and vulnerable. So probably, she won't be making new friends until she heals. But it takes years to do. "-way!" A familiar voice shouted. As Norway was about to enter the plane, a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Denmark?" Norway said. "Norway..." Denmark said softly, caressing her cheek. "Sweden told me what happened." Denmark gave a light chuckle. Norway glared and smacked his hand away.

"I-I didn't... care about you, anyways." Norway tried her best to act strong but she ended up stuttering. "Norway, that was a misunderstanding." Denmark replied. "_A big misunderstanding?_ How could you, knelt down, with goofy smiles on your faces be a misunderstanding?!" She retorted. "I was practicing to propose to you!" Denmark explained. Norway stood there, feeling stupid as ever. "You, you, what?" Denmark took Norway's hand in his and knelt down. "Well, since ya already heard the whole thing," Denmark took out the promise ring.

"Would you promise to marry me? When we meet again?" Denmark smiled up at Norway, giving her a smile with the same glint in his eyes that she saw when he came back home. "Yes!" Norway replied as she pulled on Denmark's tie, hauling him up, giving him the best kiss she could muster. Once they were apart, Denmark blurted out, "Norway! You kissed me!" He gave her a huge grin as he slid the ring up her finger. The rightful place. "Norway?" Denmark called. Norway looked up at him, "I love you but you never said you loved me too."  
"I love you, too."

* * *

And so! The story ends here! But don't go just yet! There will be one last chapter you might need to read!


	11. One Day

Norway

* * *

I roamed through the streets of Rome. The capital of Italy.

I'm Norway, and I'm 24 years old. When I was 16, I fell in love. I loved a man who was so noisy, out-going, and carefree. But he was also kind, careful, generous, and sweet by heart. His name is Denmark.

I ignored some stares as I walked. One person was on my mind right now. And how much I've missed him. Along with everyone else, the Nordics. I looked at my phone. It's been 6 years? Huh. How long. I hope they didn't forget about me. Especially Denmark's promise.

We haven't really talked as much anymore. We got too busy with our new lives about 4 years ago. But, since I am old enough, I think I'll take a short trip back to the U.S...

Denmark

* * *

I walked along with the other Nordics, in the same place where we've always been ever since middle school. It feels the same, when we haven't met Norway. We all pretended she was never here, trying to move on with our lives. But I was the only one stuck in time. Everything I did reminded me of her. Whenever I sat, I always looked next to me, thinking she was there.

I would go to her favorite cafe, sit down in our usual table, drinking coffee, while staring at the seat she always sat in. I would take walks, glancing at spots she would stand. Like, I would see her at a certain store, or street. I stopped and looked across the street, it was the same pavement where we saw each other.

I remembered she was just looking for someone to never leave her. But instead of having one she had four of them. Since I'm old enough, I might visit a certain tsundere in Italy...

* * *

And this is where the story finally ends! Hm, so, Norway is going to travel back to America, and Denmark is going to travel to Italy. Who would get to their destinations first?


	12. Sequel Alert!

**EXTRA! EXTRA!**

**I have news for you who follow this series!**

**I am planning to make a sequel!**

**But I'm still making the plans for the chapters and I'm still thinking of a name for it.**

**If you want to read the sequel, please follow this story.**  
**I will post the name on the next chapter.**

**Or**

**If you want to read the sequel, please follow me (Author).**  
**It'll be easier since it'll take you with the link.**

**Thank you for supporting this series! *Bows***


End file.
